Final Nine
by LeonPianta
Summary: The ones you know from the Nonary Game are now playing a different game, a game where only one can survive. Multiple POVs and use of characters' real names. Rated T for mild swearing and violence.


Note: I don't own any characters or concepts in here. I use the characters' real names (and, in some cases, I have to invent some names), so if you haven't gotten the True Ending, you might want to save this for later.

Final Nine

Chapter One

* * *

_Teruaki Kubota, District 3_

My eyes jerk open, and I shudder slightly. Apparently, my most recent dreams—or, more accurately, nightmares—are getting to the point where they shock me awake. "Day Seven…" I tell myself, as I have for the past six days. Keeping track of time is the only way to keep myself from going insane.

Great, I just _had_ to mention my insanity. The horrible thoughts flash before my eyes. I see my district partner, a sweet and young girl, beheaded at the bloodbath. The eyes of the boy standing over her display overwhelming power and pleasure. It's at that point I decided to hate District 1 with all of my being.

I have to stop thinking about what happened at the Cornucopia, so I decide I need a walk and some food to return my normal astuteness. Searching for something to do, my hand rests on the knife tucked at my side. _It's a good thing the clothes came with a belt this year,_ I think, trying to smile a bit.

It doesn't take a second thought to decide my direction—I'm going the same way I have been for the past day. _Ever since you killed that boy,_ I think. I shake my head a bit, trying not to think about it. Hey, I have to kill to go home, right? _You didn't kill him because he was a threat, _my masochistic mind continues. _That poor boy from 8 couldn't hurt a fly, and you sliced open his neck. _I rub my eyes hard, willing my brain to stop.

I can't kill anyone else. I definitely can't put myself through that again. _You need an ally,_ a more productive part of my mind says. The only way to keep myself from killing is to get someone to do it for me. Someone that I'll have to kill in the final two.

Damn it.

I continue for a good hour, finding no signs of a squirrel or a river. A short way back, I decided I was thirsty, too, and now only a quarter of my water bottle is full. Not wanting to waste it, I head onwards without finishing the whole bottle.

That's when I see a quick reflection. It must have been an eye! Maybe it was a deer! I wait cautiously for it to move out of the way when my heart drops.

It's another tribute.

I scan my brain for images of my 23 opponents, yet it comes up blank. Clearly, this girl made no impression on me. I'm actually a bit surprised I hadn't noticed her before, with her long, flowing black hair and brilliant turquoise necklace.

Since I've done my best to remember my biggest threats, I assume she's not a Career. I open my mouth to ask if she'd be interested in working together, but her hand shoots up. She flicks it at me, as if to shoo me away. My face contorts into a confused look as my eyes continue to gaze into hers. Her look is calm and content. _So of what was she afraid? _I think.

I hear it before I feel it. With it, I know that she wasn't afraid. She wasn't shooing me.

She was throwing a knife.

Gasping, I turn away to run, but it's no use. I collapse to the ground. As I look down, I can see it lodged plainly in my chest. A small pool of blood surrounds it, like a crowd of starving people attacking a lone square of bread in the street.

It's a shame the last thought I'll have is a sad one.

* * *

_Hazuki Kashiwabara, District 4_

"Nice throw, 4," says a relaxed sounding voice behind me. The cannon goes off as I turn around. Aoi stands now in front of me, smiling that mischievous little grin that's won him so many parachutes.

"Ya know," I add, walking toward the kill to retrieve my knife, "you've got to be the first guy from your district to rely on charm and speed over muscle, _2_." I accent the last word to mock him.

"Welcome to the final eight," he says, ignoring my snarky reply.

As much as he can annoy me, and as much as I would love to send my knife sailing into his eyes, I can't help feeling a strong connection to Aoi. When Nagisa—no, the boy from 1, as I've forced myself to call him—decided it was time for our Career party to end, Aoi wasted no time running him through with a sword as I took out his district partner. He gave me the most indecipherable look when he saw her lying there, but it was quickly replaced by a burning passion as his sword found the girl from 1 as well. Thinking Aoi would be mad—wait, why did I even care? It's not like I like him—I quickly slit the throat of my district partner as well.

"You have a very interesting way of asking for a special alliance," Aoi had said. I shrugged it off.

The whole incident was only yesterday, so I'm still a bit skeptical of him. I know that I don't want him to be the one awake while I sleep; there isn't a doubt in my mind that he'll kill me once we're down to the last day or two.

"Well, that's the last of the obvious tributes," Aoi says. He isn't a big fan of long silences, which I had apparently left when I went on my train of thought. I must have been wiping off my knife, as only thin streaks of red remain. "Who does that leave besides us? There's the two from 7 and the boy from 11; who else?"

"Gentarou from 5 and the two from 12, Junpei and Akane," I quickly add.

"What's with you knowing everyone's names? You're not getting attached, are you?" he asks. I can't tell if he's serious.

"Knowing a lot about someone just adds to the thrill of watching their life fade away," I say. It's not entirely true, but I know damn well it's the best thing to say.

I hear a beeping to affirm my thoughts. The parachute lands just behind Aoi, and he picks it up, offering me another look I don't understand as he hands it over. "It's got a 4 on it," he says.

I quickly undo the latch and pop off the top. "How would you like to be treated to a dinner of our favorite dried apricots and this amazing… beef stew?"

"Why, I would be most honored," Aoi says, lightly placing his hand over his chest. Our faces rise in enjoyment as I clear us a small spot.

* * *

**Hey! I know what you're thinking; **_**Oh no, Don has ANOTHER story? **_**Fear not; I have been obsessed with Hunger Games and 999 far too long to give up at this story. This might not be much now, but I just figured you'd enjoy it, and I wanted to start it before I go to camp for three weeks!**

**So… expect an update in three weeks! –Don**


End file.
